Night of the Babysitter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With no monster to watch her, Vampirina's parents hire a human babysitter! Can she handle watching a young vampire in a haunted house?


**I did this story inspired by my new favorite show Vampirina! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Vampirina Hauntley, or Vee for short, was in her room playing with her Scream Girl dolls. Not too long ago, Vampirina and her family moved from Transylvania to Pennsylvania to open up a bed and breakfast in their own haunted home called the Scare B&B.

"Vampirina! Could you come down here?" Vampirina's mother Oxana called out.

"Coming, Mama!" With her vampire super speed, the little vampire was downstairs in an instant. "What's up?"

"We're going out with Edna for her dinner party." Oxana said. "I'm bringing my cockroach crackers and scream dip."

"Just remember to listen to Demi and Gregoria while we're gone." Boris, Vampirina's father said.

Demi the ghost came through the wall. "Actually...we can't watch Vee tonight."

"Yeah," said Gregoria, the living gargoyle statue. "We've been invited to the Monster Mahjong tournament and this year, the Screamburgs are going down!"

"Wait a minute! Who will watch Vee if you're gone?!" Boris asked.

"What about Chef Remy Bones?" Vampirina suggested. Chef Remy Bones was the resident skeleton chef at the Scare B&B.

"Hmm, I think he said something about going to a cooking convention tonight." Demi said.

"Well, this isn't good! Vee will be left all alone!" Oxana took out her phone. "I'll call Edna and tell her we can't make it."

A few minutes later, Edna answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, Edna. I'm afraid we can't make it tonight. We cant find a babysitter to watch Vampirina."

"Oh! Well if you need a babysitter you should have told me sooner! I'll just call up Poppy's babysitter Miranda! I'm sure she won't mind watching Vee tonight!"

"Um, I'm not sure-"

"I insist! I'll have Miranda over there in no time! See you tonight, Oxana!" And Edna hung up.

Oxana sighed as she put her phone in her purse.

"What did she say?" asked Demi.

"Well, Edna is bringing over a babysitter for Vee." Oxana said. "A human babysitter. And she'll be here any minute!"

"Then let's de-scare the house!" said Vee. She and her family hid away all the spooky things in their house. Their giant living plant Penelope, the living portrait of Uncle Deeder, anything creepy, kooky, and crawly they hid away.

Ten minutes later, a knock came to the door.

"That's our que!" Demi said. "See ya later!" He and Gregoria left through the back door.

The front door slowly opened by itself with a loud creeeeeaaaak.

Standing in the doorway was Vampirina's new babysitter. She had long brown hair and wore an icy blue jean jacket over her white t-shirt, a neon red skirt and black boots.

"Welcome! You must be Miranda!" Boris said, showing the surprised teen inside.

"Uh, yeah. I am." Miranda moved her large green eyes around the strangely decorated room. Then she turned her attention to the little girl with bat wing shaped pigtails. "I'm guessing you're Vampirina?"

Vampirina smiled. "I am! But you can call me Vee. Nice to meet you, Miranda!" She extended her hand and Miranda kindly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Poppy told me a lot about you." said Miranda.

Oxana handed her a piece of paper. "If anything happens, just give us a call, Miranda. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"It's okay, Mrs. H. Take your time and have fun. I'll take good care of Vampirina!" Miranda assured them.

Having faith in the human, the Hauntleys smiled and left.

Vampirina and Miranda looked at each other for a silent minute.

"So...thanks for coming out here on such short notice, Miranda!" Vampirina said.

"No prob. I was on my way to a friend's house to watch this new scary movie I just bought. But Edna called me in to watch over you and I can't say no to her." Miranda was still eyeing the house. "I gotta say, Vee. I've never been in a house like this before..."

"Thanks! It's nice and spooky! So, what kind of scary movie did you bring?!" Vampirina asked, quite eager.

Miranda took out the DVD from her satchel. "It's called; 'Bones From Beyond.'"

"Cool! Can we watch it?!" Vee was oozing with excitement.

"Uh, Vee. I don't think you can handle it. It's a scary movie."

"Please can we watch it, Miranda?! Pretty please?! I've always wanted to see a human scary movie!"

"Huh?" Miranda blinked.

"I mean...I'm from Transylvania. So, I want to see what a movie in this country is like!"

Miranda had a feeling she couldn't talk Vee out of it. "Alright, Vee. But if you get scared, I'm turning it off right away. Deal?"

"Deal!"

And so, Miranda and Vampirina watched the movie in the living room. The movie was about a spooky skeleton ghost raising an army of skeletons from their graves to scare people out of their homes and overrun the town.

Miranda was terrified. But Vampirina was watching happily. She thought it was funny to see what humans thought monsters were like in the movies.

Finally, the movie was over.

Vampirina jumped off the couch with glee. "WOW! That was the best movie ever!"

But Miranda was white as a sheet. But what was more alarming is how Vee wasn't scared! "Seriously? You weren't scared even a bit?"

"Nope! Can we watch it again?"

"Noooo way!" Miranda stood up. "I mean, It's getting pretty late, Vee. Perhaps it's time for bed."

"Bed?" Vampirina blinked. "Ohhhhh, right! Bed! Sure!" Being a vampire, Vee was still getting used to sleeping at night.

Miranda followed Vampirina to her bedroom. When she went inside, the teenage girl was amazed by how spooky her room looked.

"Uh, you sure like spooky stuff, don't you?" It's no wonder she wasn't scared of the movie, her whole house looked like something from a scary movie!

Vampirina hopped onto her coffin shaped bed. "Don't you want to play hide and shriek?"

"Don't you mean hide and seek?" Miranda said.

"Oh! Right! Seek! My bad!" Vee chuckled.

"Alright. We'll play one game then it's bedtime! Deal?"

"Deal! Not it!"

Miranda laughed. "Okay, I'm it." She closed her eyes and started counting. "One...Two...Three..."

Vampirina quickly ran for a hiding spot downstairs.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Miranda looked around Vee's room. She checked under the bed, in the hamper, and in her closet.

"She must be downstairs." Miranda went down the steps to find Vee. But it was hard looking through a house she's never been in before.

"Whwre could she be?" Miranda saw movement under the kitchen table. She looked beneath the table and something wet licked her face.

"AAAAHH!" Miranda fell backward and gasped when two yellow eyes were looking back at her.

"Arf! Arf!" A little puppy dog came out from the table. It was Vampirina's pet dog Wolfie.

"Awwww! Aren't you just the cutest!" Miranda cooed. Wolfie barked a friendly bark and hopped into Miranda's lap. Miranda picked up the pooch and cuddled him. "You're such a little cutie wootie! Yes you are! Maybe you can help me find Vee!"

She set Wolfie down and the dog went back under the table. He dragged out a spider shaped dog toy and nudged it towards Miranda.

"You want me to throw the toy?"

Wolfie barked to say yes. Miranda smiled as she picked up the toy and tossed it down the basement stairs.

A few seconds later, a voice unknown to Miranda yelped from the basement.

"Sacre bleu! Wolfie!"

Miranda saw Wolfie emerge from the basement. But he wasn't holding the toy, in his mouth was a skeleton's leg! Miranda's eyes widened in horror.

But then, a skeleton in a chef's hat hopping on one leg came into the kitchen! "Wolfie! Return my leg bone this instant-" The skeleton paused his words when he saw Miranda gaping at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! A SKELETON!" Miranda screamed.

"A HUMAN!" the skeleton screamed back.

Miranda was so scared, she ran out the kitchen and left screaming out of the house.

Terrified, Miranda was almost a block away from the Scare B&B until she realized something very important. "Oh, no! Vampirina!" Miranda turned around and ran back to the haunted house.

* * *

Back at the house, Vampirina and the skeleton sat in the kitchen in sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Vampirina!" said Chef Remy Bones. "I did not know you had human company tonight! I should have told you the cooking convention was next week!"

"It's alright, Chef." Vampirina sighed. "So much for making a new friend..."

"VAMPIRINA!"

Everyone turned to see Miranda barge back into the kitchen! She gasped seeing the skeleton, but swallowed hard and stood her ground.

Vampirina jumped out of her seat. "Miranda?! What are you doing back here?!"

"I-I'm here to save you, Vee!" Miranda stood between Vee and Remy. "Don't you dare hurt Vampirina! I won't let you lay a finger on her!" But her body was shaking like she stepped into a freezing blizzard.

To say Remy was stunned would be an understatement. "You thought I was going to hurt Vampirina?!" Remy said, baffled. "That's why you came back?!"

"Of course! I'm her babysitter! She's my responsibility!" Miranda blinked. "Wait! Why am I even talking to you?! I can't believe I'm talking to a skeleton!"

Suddenly, the back door opened and Demi and Gregoria walked trough the doorway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! G-G-GHOST! AND A..." Miranda paused, looking at Gregoria. "ROCK MONSTER!"

Vampirina tried to calm Miranda down. "Miranda! It's okay! Don't be scared!"

But Vee was too late. Miranda fell over and fainted. Wolfie barked in surprise.

"Woman down!" Gregoria said.

"Quick! Let's get here to the couch!" Vampirina and her friends picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the living room. They gently laid her out on the couch.

"You think she'll be okay?" Vampirina asked in concern.

"I'm sure she's fine." said Remy. "If she doesn't run out screaming again when she wakes up."

Wolfie whimpered and hopped onto Miranda's chest and licked her face with doggie kisses.

"Awww! Even Wolfie's worried about her." Demi cooed. "So sweet!"

The dog's licking made Miranda come to. She looked to see the monsters again! She opened her mouth to scream, but Wolfie's licking stopped her.

"Miranda! Please don't be scared! They're my friends!" Vampirina said.

"You're...friends?!" Miranda felt like the world was turned upside down. She groaned and put a hand on her head. "I don't feel so good..."

"Let me get you some water!" Vampirina took off and came back in a second with a glass of water.

"How did you do that?!"

Vampirina looked nervously at the floor. "Because...I'm a vampire."

The color drains from Miranda's face. "Vampire?!"

"Yeah," To prove her point, Vee becomes a bat and flaps around the room.

Miranda shifted her position on the couch, it looked like she was going to jump off and take off screaming again. But she didn't move, she was too scared to move.

Once Vee transformed to herself, she carefully explained everything. Her family moving from Transylvania, her haunted house being a bed and breakfast for humans and monsters, and her friends Demi, Gregoria, and Remy.

When Vee finished explaining, Miranda took a deep breath and put together everything she heard.

"Okay, so...this _is_ a haunted house, you and your parents are vampires, you have a ghost and a living gargoyle for a friend, and a skeleton chef?"

Vee nodded. "That's right. And we're all nice monsters!"

"The nicest there is!" Demi added.

"So I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Gregoria shook her head. "No, you are not."

"And you guys are real?" Miranda said, standing up. "Like, really real?"

"Really real, Mademoiselle." Remy said, twirling his thin mustache.

Miranda came closer to the skeleton chef. She warily put her hand through one of his ribs.

"OH!" Remy jumped away and giggled. "That tickles!"

"You can feel that?!" Now Miranda was really curious. She started stroking Remy's ribcage.

"Ahahahahaha! Pleheeheease stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The skeleton laughed and squirmed. He laughed so hard, he literally fell to pieces on the floor!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Miranda reached down to pick up the bones. "Here! Let me help you!"

"Au contraire," said Remy's skull. "You're the one who needs help!" He willed his hands to crawl onto Miranda's stomach and tickle her.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey! Cut it out! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Miranda was on the floor laughing as Remy's bony hands tickled her.

Vee and her friends laughed as Miranda laughed. It seemed she wasn't scared of Chef Remy anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay! OKAY! YOU WIN!" Miranda cackled. Remy's hands stopped tickling. They crawled back to the skeleton and returned to his wrists.

"You okay?" Vee asked, helping Miranda up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Miranda chuckled. She and Vee then helped Remy out himself back together.

"I gotta say, I wasn't expecting anything like this when I was called in tonight."

"Well, I'm sorry you were scared so badly." Vee said. "I just can't believe you came back because you thought I was in trouble." She hugged Miranda.

"No prob, Vee. A babysitter always keeps the kids safe." Miranda shrugged. "Even though you weren't in any real danger, I'm glad you're safe."

"Indeed! This calls for a celebration!" Chef Remy announced. "In honor of Miranda's bravery, I shall cook you a masterpiece!"

"Really? I am kind of hungry." Miranda rubbed her stomach. "How about a pizza, Chef?"

"Of course! One eyeball pizza coming right up!"

Miranda made a rather sick face. "Um, can I get that without the eyeballs? Please?"

The skeleton politely bowed. "Of course, Madame."

* * *

Later that night, Boris and Oxana returned from their night out. "Hello! Miranda?"

"In the kitchen, Mrs. H!"

The vampires entered the kitchen and were stunned to see Miranda with Vampirina, along with Demi, Gregoria and Chef Remy together.

"Hi, Mama! Hi, Papa!" Vampirina waved.

"Welcome back!" Miranda said. She held up a slice of cheese pizza. "You have got to try Chef Remy's pizza! It's awesome!"

Remy chuckled proudly. "A woman of fine taste."

"You're...not scared?" asked Oxana.

"Well, I was a little scared." Miranda admitted.

"A little?! You must have been running halfway across Pennsylvania when you saw me!" Remy laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I was terrified! I admit it!" Miranda said. "But I'm glad I came back. Because I got to make friends with real monsters! And once you think about, it's pretty cool!"

"You go that right!" said Gregoria.

"Yeah, Mama! Miranda's the best! Can she babysit all the time?"

Vee's parents looked at Miranda, who smiled. "I don't mind one bit."

"Neither do we." Demi said. "We could always use a break babysitting now and then."

Boris smiled. "It sounds like you're hired, Miranda!"

"I propose a toast to Miranda!" Chef Remy raised a glass.

"To Miranda!" Everyone cheered.

Miranda giggled as Wolfie hopped into her lap and gave her a doggie kiss. "You better be careful. A girl could get used to this."


End file.
